The Three Sisters: Gathering
by Voyager Queen
Summary: Sequel to The Three Sisters: First Encounter. Tom's past comes for a visit and puts the entire crew of Voyager in danger. *COMPLETED*
1. Part One

The Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
AU, you probably should read the first part but just to fill you in, Caldik Prime never happened and Tom is very highly trained.  
  
* * Important Information * *  
  
Tom and Harry became fast friends. Tom often thought Harry and Steven were a lot alike. Many were intimidated by Tom because he was a Lieutenant at such a young age, he has a spotless record, and to top it off his father was an Admiral. Harry was never intimidated by Tom, although he did seem intimidated by most everyone else. Voyager's mission had been to track down a rebel Marquis ship. The Marquis is a group of outlaws illegally fighting a war with the Cardassians. The ship was commanded by an ex-Starfleet Commander, named Chakotay and Janeway's Tactical officer, Tuvok was a Starfleet spy supposedly under Chakotay's command. When Voyager traveled into the Badlands searching for the ship a displacement wave hit them sending then to the other side of the Galaxy. The crews of both the Starfleet and Marquis ships were taken to be tested by an entity caretaker. The caretaker was the one who brought them to the Delta Quadrant. Two crewmembers, however, were not returned with the others. Ensign Harry Kim and a Marquis renegade, B'Ellana Torres. Chakotay and Janeway were forced to work together along with the help of two Delta Quadrant natives. Neelix a garbage trader they met up with and Kes an Ocampan that Neelix along with the help of Voyager rescued from the Kazon. The Ocampans were a race of telepaths living underground that the caretaker had sworn to protect. With the help of the unlikely pair and Chakotay's outlaw crew Janeway launches a rescue mission, transporting down to the Ocampan city to look for the missing crewmen. Tom Paris, of course, had volunteered to help retrieve the two missing people. Once in the underground city, Tom, Neelix and Kes split from the others to look for Harry and B'Ellana.  
  
It turned out that the caretaker had abducted the two crews to see if they would make a compatible mate. Since the caretaker was dying he wanted an offspring to take his place as the guardian of the Ocampans. He knew that if no one were here to take care of his 'children' the Kazon would invade, enslaving the Ocampans and stealing their water. The caretaker soon realized however that Harry and B'Ellana weren't compatible either and began to seal the underground city. This made it impossible to transport the away team out from below ground. Harry and B'Ellana both ill from the testing and also in the Ocampan city had effected an escape of their own and were traveling up an ancient stairwell to the surface of Ocampa. Tom and the two natives were already climbing up the stairs trying to catch up to B'Ellana and Harry when Janeway contacted Paris to tell him she was coming along with Chakotay and Tuvok and that the only way to the surface was by the stairs. Tom found Harry and B'Ellana and along with Neelix and Kes he helped them up the remaining flights to the surface. When the other three didn't join them Tom began to get impatient.  
  
"Paris to Voyager, lock onto everyone here except me and beam them aboard."  
  
"You're not going back there?" Neelix had cried incredulously to which Tom had nodded. Neelix then sighed, "The fool needs company."  
  
Tom quickly took off his combadge and Neelix's and placed them on Harry and B'Ellana telling Voyager to transport the remaining combadges aboard.  
  
Underground the stairwell was falling apart. When Tom and Neelix reached the three, Tuvok and Janeway were trying to stand on the rocky platform. Tom told Neelix to get them out and then turned his attention to Chakotay. He was clutching what appeared to be a broken leg and sitting on a collapsing section of the stairs. Tom swallowed and lowered himself down.  
  
"What are doing?" Chakotay rasped.  
  
"Getting you out of here."  
  
"You'll just kill us both."  
  
"Maybe," he replied nonchalantly as he pulled Chakotay to his feet. "Or maybe I'll end up getting both of us out of here."  
  
"Unlikely," he snapped as they began to reach a more stable platform.  
  
Tom smiled as he pulled Chakotay's arm tighter around his neck, "So, I don't suppose your life will belong to me if I get us out of this."  
  
"No, that's the wrong tribe."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two collapsed onto the sturdy platform just as the one they were previously on came loose and fell to the bottom of the tall stairwell. They calmed their breathing and made it to the surface relatively unharmed, a few bruises and Chakotay's broken leg.  
  
Janeway and Tuvok transported to the caretaker's array attempting to get him to return them home but he died and told them that if they didn't destroy the array that the Kazon would destroy the Ocampans. Janeway decided that they must destroy the array and their only way home. When the Kazon realize what Voyager was planning they tried to stop them. Chakotay sacrificed his Marquis ship to disable one of the Kazon ships. Given Chakotay's distraction Janeway was able to destroy the array and escape the Kazon.  
  
Janeway had lost a lot of her crew, including her 1st officer, her medical staff and the Chief engineer but she also gained the survivors of Chakotay's Marquis ship. The two crews decided to work together and form a Starfleet crew. Chakotay became Janeway's 1st officer, the Emergency Medical Hologram became the Chief medical officer with Kes as his assistant. Neelix also stayed on Voyager becoming a guide and the cook. B'Ellana Torres a young half-klingon half-human engineer became the Chief of Engineering over a Starfleet Lieutenant because of her talented flare for engineering. B'Ellana became close friends with Harry while they were captives on Ocampa and ended up spending a lot of time with Tom Paris as well. They became like the three musketeers. B'Ellana had felt an instant attraction to the sandy haired pilot but covered up her feelings by starting constant mock fights and verbally sparring with him. Tom was oblivious to B'Ellana's attraction, seeing her as 'one of the guys'. He saw their sparring as a game.  
  
* * During the next year. * *  
  
Tom Paris breaks the Warp 10 threshold, uncovers a deadly spy and rescues the crew from exile on a dangerous planet.  
  
* * After 1 year in the Delta Quadrant: Voyager * *  
  
The dark figure snuck through Voyager's corridors as silently as a shadow. Doing the impossible by evading all of the passing crewmen. It reached its destination and entered the quarters undetected. The figure hid under the cover of darkness and the door opened once more to admit a striking young man. He walked to the desk, no doubt to check for messages.  
  
He noticed something in the reflection of his screen. He opened the top draw of his desk and slowly pulled out a phaser. He spun and aimed it at the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Care to show yourself?"  
  
The figure stepped into the light and the young man gasped.  
  
"Now, now Tom, put the weapon away. You won't shoot me, will you?"  
  
Tom was to stunned to respond. He felt someone behind him a moment too late. Something pressed to his neck and he fell unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
  
  
To be continued. Finally I'm finished with all the boring background stuff. Hopefully you understand my wacky Alternate Universe. And please review! 


	2. Part Two

The Three Sisters  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
It might help you to understand my story if you've read the Section 31 Voyager book but you don't have to. I've explained Section 31 in the first Three Sisters story.  
  
  
  
Janeway exited her ready room and was surprised to see that Tom wasn't at his post. "Tuvok, where's Lieutenant Paris?"  
  
"He has neglected to report for his duty shift."  
  
Janeway frowned, "That's not like Tom… Janeway to Paris… Paris respond… Computer, locate Lieutenant Paris."  
  
"Lieutenant Paris is not on board."  
  
* * Unknown Ship * *  
  
"Tom! Tom wake up!"  
  
Tom groaned and opened his eyes. There was a young girl leaning over him and he wouldn't have recognized her if not for the familiar black eyes and the necklace around her neck. "Evey?" he said hoarsely.  
  
She smiled. And he remembered that smile, "The one and the only."  
  
He would have laughed if not for the pain throbbing in his head.  
  
"How…" Tom started.  
  
"Are we here?" Evey finished. "I could ask you the same but we haven't the time." Evey grabbed his hands and pulled him up.  
  
"What's going on Evey?" Tom demanded.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" she asked, meeting his eyes.  
  
"I use to. I have no idea what's happened to you these last five years."  
  
"And I have no time to tell you. I rescued you from my sisters once. I need your help if I'm to do it again."  
  
"If I remember correctly, I was the one who ended up rescuing you."  
  
Evey smiled, "Yes, and I owe you my life, I will not betray you."  
  
Tom nodded and Evey began to lead him to a vent. They'd only just reached it when the door crashed opened. Mirage and Kade stood staring at them.  
  
"Trying to help him escape again, Evey?" Mirage asked cruelly. "You should not have done that, you've been on thin ice with us as it is."  
  
"I won't let you hurt him!" Evey cried, her voice radiating with pure rage.  
  
"Oh, I have no intentions of hurting Tom Paris."  
  
Tom crossed his arms, "Too bad you didn't have that attitude five years ago. You could have saved us all a lot of pain."  
  
"You might want to choose your words more carefully, love. I am after all holding a phaser trained on you."  
  
Tom smiled, "But you wouldn't hurt Tom Paris."  
  
Mirage smiled evilly and reamed her phaser at Evey. Kade tensed but made no move to stop her. "You're right, I wouldn't. But if you don't behave I'll kill little Evangeline."  
  
"You wouldn't kill your sister," Tom cried.  
  
Her wild eyes darted to his, "Wouldn't I? She's been nothing but trouble. She's of no use to me. She's clumsy. She doesn't pick up on any of the training we put her through. She means nothing to me."  
  
"How could five years have changed you so much?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oh, I've not changed. Did you really believe I was allowing you to stay because you saved my sister? Because I loved you?" Mirage laughed harshly. "No, I had other plans for you Tom Paris but Kathryn Janeway ruined all that. Now I've been handed the chance of a lifetime. I've got you back and I can get my revenge on Janeway."  
  
"I won't let you," Tom said firmly.  
  
Mirage motioned to Kade who shot both Tom and Evey with her phaser. It was set on stun and they both fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Tie them up," Mirage ordered Kade as she left the room. "Tightly."  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"He can't have just disappeared!" Janeway barked as she looked at her senor officers. Then she immediately resumed her pacing around the briefing room.  
  
They'd shifted through all the sensor logs, transporter records, all the shuttles were accounted for but no sign of Tom Paris. According to the computer he disappeared at 22:09 just after leaving B'Elanna and Harry at Sandrines in the holodeck. But there was absolutely no evidence as to 'how'.  
  
"Captain," Harry spoke up. "I don't know if it means anything but there was a slight fluctuation in subspace 10 minutes before and 10 minutes after Tom disappeared."  
  
"That's a big coincidence."  
  
B'Elanna leaned forward clasping her hands on the table, "I don't think it's a coincidence. That sounds like it could be a cloaked ship."  
  
"A cloaked ship?" Chakotay said dubiously. "Even if that's what it was, how and why did they abduct Tom Paris?"  
  
"I suppose we'll need to find them and ask them, Commander," Janeway said firmly. "Harry, run continuous scans looking for subspace fluctuations."  
  
Harry nodded and Janeway sighed, "We'll get him back… Dismissed."  
  
* * Mirage's ship * *  
  
Evey woke up groggily with a pain in her side. She could feel that her wrists and ankles were bound. She saw Tom lying to her left, still unconscious and also tied up.  
  
Evey scooted over to him, "Tom," she whispered. "Tom, wake up."  
  
Tom grimaced and lifted his head taking in their situation. He pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall next to Evey.  
  
"Well, Evey, it looks like you have the time to tell me about the last five years now," he said as he tried to free his hands from the ropes.  
  
Evey sighed, "A lot has happened Tom, Mirage has slowly been showing her true colors. How ruthless she really is. She's up to something but I'm not sure what. Not even Kade knows, Kade doesn't know anything. She just follows Mirage blindly afraid to do anything else. She knows Mirage will kill her if she doesn't."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's the same with me but I usually don't listen to mirage anyway. Now she can't kill me because she needs me as leverage."  
  
"For my cooperation," Tom said as he ripped his hands free from the ropes.  
  
"Exactly," Evey agreed with a sigh as Tom untangled himself from the rest of the ropes. He moved over to Evey and began to untie her wrists.  
  
She looked at him with disbelief, "How…"  
  
"Did I free myself? I'd tell you, but we haven't the time." He smiled as he pulled Evey to her feet.  
  
Just as they raced for the door, it opened. Light from the hall illuminated Mirages figure. She was holding a black phaser rifle.  
  
"You're quicker than I remember," she said with an evil smile. "But escape is futile, I've been watching you on camera since you arrived. Come with me."  
  
Tom and Evey reluctantly preceded Mirage from the room. Mirage took them to the bridge, she made them stand in the corner with Kade holding a phaser of them then she went to the helm. She pressed a few buttons then looked up with a smile.  
  
"Everything is going as planned. It won't be long now," she said cryptically.  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"Captain!" Harry called urgently. "A ship has just decloaked off our starboard bow!"  
  
"Hail them!" Janeway barked.  
  
The person who appeared on the viewscreen was someone she recognized instantly. It was someone she'd never thought she'd see again.  
  
"Mirage," she gasped.  
  
"So you do remember me, Janeway? I wondered if you would."  
  
"How could I forget? Where's Tom?"'  
  
"The young Lieutenant? He's quite alright."  
  
"I want you to return my crewman immediately," Janeway growled.  
  
"I'll be making the demands here. If you want your precious Paris back you'll do as I say. I want you to board a shuttle and land in my dockingbay… alone. If there is anyone with you, Tom is dead. If you don't come, Tom is dead. You try anything…"  
  
"Tom is dead," Janeway mocked harshly. "I understand."  
  
"Good. I'll be waiting," Mirage said lightly.  
  
"Captain, it is highly probable that this is a trap," Tuvok said as Janeway headed to the turbolift.  
  
"I realize that," she responded as she entered. "I'm going anyway."  
  
* * Mirage's ship * *  
  
Janeway's face disappeared from the viewscreen and Mirage turned to Kade.  
  
"Dear sister, you've been of great help to me," Kade smiled at the compliment. "But I'm afraid your usefulness is at an end."  
  
"What?" Kade stuttered stepping forward. Mirage raised her rifle and fired.  
  
Evey screamed as Kade was sprawled to the floor and Tom started towards her but Mirage reached her first. Mirage picked up Kade's phaser and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"We're going to the dockingbay. Move!" she ordered and Tom and Evey did as she said.  
  
* * The Cochran * *  
  
Janeway flew the shuttle away from Voyager and headed to Mirage's ship. She realized there was more going on here than she understood. She would be careful and she would protect Tom at all costs. He may act old and experienced but to her he was still a child.  
  
She couldn't help wondering what it was Mirage wanted. In the Alpha Quadrant Tom made for a valuable hostage but Janeway had nothing to offer. She landed in the dockingbay and continued to try and discover Mirage's motives as the bay equalized.  
  
* * Mirage's ship * *  
  
Mirage stood outside the dockingbay with her phaser aimed at Tom and Evey. When the door clicked and flashed equalized Mirage opened the hatch and motioned with her phaser for them to enter. She followed.  
  
Janeway was just exiting the shuttle as they approached. Kathryn checked Tom for injuries then moved her gaze to Mirage. "I'm here. What is it you want from me?"  
  
Mirage didn't answer, she ruthlessly raised her gun and fired. Janeway flew back into the shuttle then slide to the floor. Tom cried out and dropped to her side pulling her into his arms. He looked up angrily at Mirage who was turning the knob on her phaser.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Mirage," he growled before she shot him. He fell down next to Janeway but he was only stunned.  
  
Mirage turned to Evey who had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Put him in the shuttle," Mirage ordered. "We're going for a ride."  
  
The three boarded the Cochran and quickly took off into space. The lone figure left in the docking bay groaned and moved her head.  
  
Kathryn Janeway was alive.  
  
To be continued…  
  
I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but I've been busy. I'll try to be quicker with the next part. 


	3. Part Three

The Three Sisters  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"Commander, the shuttle has exited the ship," Harry reported.  
  
"Is the Captain on board?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"I'm reading human and…betazoid life signs but I can't locate the Captains com signal."  
  
"Hail them."  
  
"No response."  
  
* * The Cochran * *  
  
"What are you doing, Mirage!" Evey roared from behind Mirage. There was a forcefield separating them and Tom was still unconscious lying in Evey's arms. "What's the point to all this?"  
  
"Don't you know, Evey? I'm saving the entire Federation!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! We aren't even any where near the Federation!"  
  
Mirage laughed, "If all goes according as planned, we soon will be."  
  
"That's not possible,"  
  
"Anything's possibly when I'm involved."  
  
"Alright, say you do return to the Alpha Quadrant? What then? What do you expect to achieve?"  
  
"I'm going to complete my assignment."  
  
"You're assignment? The bounty on Tom Paris?"  
  
Mirage laughed, "Of course not, my dear. My assignment to force James McAllister to resign."  
  
"The head of Starfleet? Why? And what does tom have to do with any of this?"  
  
"James McAllister is a pacifist. He doesn't know what he's doing, he never should have been elected."  
  
"And Tom's involvement?"  
  
"He's his grandson. McAllister's pride and joy. You get Tom, you can get McAllister to hand you the Quadrant on a string."  
  
"If you planned to hold Tom hostage why did you train him? Given the slightest chance, he'll escape."  
  
"I was going to make him my partner, another month and he would have done anything for me but them Janeway ruined everything. Forced Tom to see things through their eyes. Turned him against me."  
  
"And you said this was an assignment. Just who assigned it to you?"  
  
"Ever heard of Section 31?"  
  
* * Mirage's Ship (The Miser) * *  
  
Janeway wondered briefly if she was dead. She slowly sat up and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She remembered Mirage shooting her but Tuvok had installed a personal forcefield on her before she left. She'd rolled her eyes then but owed her life to it now. The blast had knocked her out but the forcefield had kept any lasting damage from being inflicted.  
  
"Janeway to Voyager."  
  
"Captain? What's happened?" Chakotay answered.  
  
"I'll explain when you beam me aboard."  
  
"We can't get a clear lock, the shields are up. Captain our shuttle is preparing to go to warp."  
  
"Follow them, come back for me. Tom's on that shuttle."  
  
"Understood. Chakotay out."  
  
Janeway shakily got to her feet. She wouldn't just wait for Voyager to return. She'd try and help them from here. Running out of the docking bay, she headed towards the bridge.  
  
* * The Cochran * *  
  
"Section 31? What's that?"  
  
"A covert operations unit."  
  
"You're some kind of agent?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Evey shook her head, "I thought I knew you."  
  
Mirage turned to Evey, for the first time in years eyeing her with some kind of compassion. "I did care about you once Evangeline. You and Kade and daddy but people who care never accomplish anything."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Isn't it?" Mirage laughed. "Look at Tom, if he wasn't so caring he could have escaped by simply allowing me to kill you."  
  
"He might still escape."  
  
"Not unconscious. Not even Tom Paris is that good. Besides, this will soon be over."  
  
"And just how will it end?"  
  
"I'm turning Tom over to Section Headquarters."  
  
"But we're in the Delta Quadrant!"  
  
"So are they," Mirage tapped deftly at her console and a young bajoran male appeared.  
  
"Agent Mirage," he said coldly. "You were told never to return."  
  
Mirage smiled, "Actually, you told me not to return unless I completed my mission." She moved slightly to the right, giving the bajoran a look at an unconscious Tom Paris.  
  
"I have."  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
B'Elanna Torres wanted to scream. They were so close to getting Tom back but still so far away. She had finally left engineering and headed to the bridge hoping to be of more use at her bridge station. But the Cochran was keeping a steady pace ahead of them and they didn't want to risk firing on them. There was nothing she could do. She hated that. She cared about Tom. Probably more than she has for anyone else in her life.  
  
B'Elanna was brought out of her reverie by Harry's shout.  
  
"They're gone!"  
  
She paled and turned back to her console.  
  
What did her mean by 'they're gone'?  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Janeway pried the door open and entered the bridge. The first thing she saw was the bloody figure laid out on the floor.  
  
She dropped to her knees by the woman's side, recognizing her as Kade. She placed two fingers to Kade's neck and cursed when she didn't find a pulse. There was a phaser blast in Kade's side. If Mirage could kill her own sister in cold blood she was capable of anything.  
  
Janeway got up and walked to the helm accessing the failing sensors. She picked up the Cochran with Voyager on its tail. The something happened she hadn't expected…  
  
The Cochran disappeared.  
  
* * The Cochran * *  
  
Mirage flew the Cochran into Section Headquarters being immediately cloaked and protected by the forcefield's surrounding the station.  
  
She docked the shuttle and opened the hatch. The bajoran she had talked to earlier along with a beautiful human female entered.  
  
The woman smiled, "I am Telishia Plum. You've done well, agent."  
  
Telishia turned her attention to Evey, "Who is this? A prisoner?"  
  
"Yes, and my sister."  
  
"Kill her," Plum ordered the bajoran.  
  
"Wait," Mirage said calmly. "If you kill her you won't have anything to hold against Paris, he's fond of her and has had spy training. It would be wise to keep her alive. Use her to keep Paris from trying anything."  
  
Telishia reluctantly nodded, "Very well, take them both to a high security cell."  
  
The bajoran grabbed Evey by the arm and threw Tom over his shoulder before leaving the shuttle.  
  
"I have another assignment for you," Plum told Mirage.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll be among the team to return the Alpha Quadrant along with Tom Paris."  
  
Mirage smiled, "I was hoping I would be."  
  
"We will be departing tomorrow. Be ready."  
  
* * The Miser * *  
  
Janeway didn't waste time figuring out what had happened to the Cochran. She just set a course and slowly made her way to Voyager. She hacked into the ships systems and shut down the dampening field. When she reached Voyager she had them beam both her and Kade to sickbay then headed immediately to the bridge. She hadn't wanted to leave Kade on that ship alone even if there was nothing the Doctor could do for her.  
  
"Report," she barked as she stepped out onto the bridge.  
  
"We can't locate the Cochran on sensors. B'Elanna believes she has found evidence of another cloak," Chakotay told her.  
  
"Lieutenant," Janeway prompted, turning to the young engineer.  
  
"There is a slight fluctuation in subspace over a quarter of this sector of space. It's the same frequency that Mirage used to cloak her ship earlier but for something to be generating a cloak over such a huge area of space it would have to be massive."  
  
"What are you saying, B'Elanna?"  
  
"I would say that this cloak is being generated by a space station."  
  
"A space station," the Captain gasped. "Can we hail them?"  
  
"We can't even be sure there's someone there to answer," B'Elanna said sadly.  
  
"If Mirage was able to enter the forcefield, can we do the same thing."  
  
"The only way Mirage could have entered the forcefield," B'Elanna mused, "was if she knew the exact frequency of the barrier."  
  
"Can you figure it out?"  
  
"It would take hours."  
  
"Get started."  
  
* * Section Headquarters, Maximum Security Holding Cells * *  
  
Tom groaned as he began to regain consciousness. Evey was sitting beside him with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Janeway's dead, isn't she?" he asked softly.  
  
Evey nodded, "Mirage had her phaser set to kill, I'm sorry."  
  
Tom placed his head in his hands. Why had Janeway agreed to the meeting? She must have known it was a set up. She shouldn't have taken the risk.  
  
Not for him.  
  
Evey looked over to him, "What is Section 31?"  
  
Tom's eyes widened, "Section 31? Why are you asking about that?"  
  
"James McAllister. He's your grandfather."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Mirage knew. Whatever Section 31 is, she works for them."  
  
Tom ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Not to me," Evey snapped.  
  
"Section 31 has been after me for years," Tom said quietly. He tried to focus on his current situation and force back the memory of Janeway flying back into the shuttle.  
  
"Because of you grandfather?" Evey asked softly.  
  
"Yes, they wanted to use me to get him to resign."  
  
"They still do,"  
  
Tom laughed, "That would be kind of hard considering that we're in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Do you know where we are, Tom?"  
  
Tom looked around for the first time realizing he was no longer on Mirage's ship, "No,"  
  
"According to Mirage, we're at Section 31 Headquarters.'  
  
"In the Delta Quadrant!"  
  
"Yes, but Mirage mentioned something about going back to the Alpha Quadrant, she still believes that they'll be able to get your grandfather to resign."  
  
Tom sighed, "Well, let's hope she's wrong."  
  
"My sister is many things, Tom but wrong is never one of them."  
  
"You think they actually have a way back to the Alpha Quadrant?"  
  
"If the rest of the agents here are as talented as Mirage then I would say, yes."  
  
"Section 31 agents aren't all their cracked up to be."  
  
"This coming from one of their prisoners."  
  
"This isn't the first time I've been a Section 31 prisoner, the last time I escaped."  
  
"Not such a feat considering you've had extensive training by a *Section 31* agent."  
  
"I was only eight at the time, Eve."  
  
"Eight," she gasped.  
  
"Yea, well they hadn't expected me to do anything. I caught them off guard."  
  
Evey nodded, "We'll get out of this too, Tom," Evey whispered. "Maybe we'll even end up making it home in the process."  
  
"And Voyager? What of them?"  
  
"They'll find their way home, Tom. We all will."  
  
* * Section 31 Headquarters * *  
  
"Telishia," Mirage said entering the Command Center. "Will Evey be accompanying us to the Alpha Quadrant?"  
  
"You know the only transport vessels we have are small. We can only take four people, the girl is just in the way. The first rule of being an agent is to have no relationships."  
  
"I'm not doing this because of a personal attachment. I killed Kade I'd do the same to her if I didn't believe she was vital to this mission. Tom Paris is good. Probably better than most of your agents. He won't leave without Evey. Keep her hostage and you'll keep him hostage. She's his weakness."  
  
"Alright. We will bring her along as our fourth person. If she causes any trouble, however, I'll kill her."  
  
"If she causes any trouble, I'll kill her myself."  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"Captain!" B'Elanna cried out triumphantly. "I've discovered the frequency. If we adjust our shields we should be able to slide right through the forcefield."  
  
Janeway smiled, "Good job, Lieutenant. Harry adjust the shields to match B'Elanna's frequency."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Captain," Tuvok spoke up. "Do you have a plan as to what you will do if we do manage to penetrate the forcefield?"  
  
Damn. She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Of course, Tuvok. We'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"Captain," Tuvok sounded surprised. She'd been doing that to him a lot lately.  
  
"We don't know what we'll find so we can't very well develop a plan. We will just need to act as we go. Harry, how are we on those shields?"  
  
"Done."  
  
Janeway smiled, "Hamilton, take us through."  
  
* * Section Headquarters * *  
  
"Telishia!" The bajoran- who Mirage had learned was called Colt-cried out. "A ship has just entered our defense perimeter. It's Voyager!"  
  
"How did they get through?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Hail them, Mirage you go prepare for tomorrow."  
  
Mirage nodded and left the room.  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
"We're being hailed," Harry announced.  
  
"On screen," Janeway ordered.  
  
The Captain gasped when a human appeared.  
  
She had long curly red hair and piercing green eyes, "Captain Janeway, I presume? I suppose reports of your death have been exaggerated."  
  
Janeway gave a guarded smile, "I am Captain Janeway. Can I ask who you are."  
  
"You can ask,' she responded with a sickenly sweet smile. "But I won't tell you."  
  
Right. She'd set herself up for that one.  
  
"Would you mind telling me then, what this place is?"  
  
"This Captain is a secret Starfleet facility. You'd be wise to leave and forget that it exists."  
  
"A Starfleet facility? In the Delta Quadrant? How is that possible?"  
  
"I'm afraid, Captain that you don't have clearance for that information."  
  
"Where is Lieutenant Paris then? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"He's been transferred here."  
  
"Really? Let me talk to him."  
  
"He's quite busy."  
  
"I won't leave until he has been returned to my ship."  
  
"If you don't leave, you and your crew will be incarcerated."  
  
Janeway slapped both of her hands down on the conn and glared at the woman before her, "Let me make myself clear. I want you to answer my questions and return my crewman or I will open fire on your station."  
  
"Alright, Captain, if this is how you are going to act. I want for you and one of your officers to transport aboard. I will answer your questions but I'm not sure how much you'll like the answers…"  
  
* * Section Headquarters * *  
  
Janeway and Tuvok transported aboard the station and were escorted to a briefing room. Though their sensors proved that this station was using Federation technology, no one was wearing a uniform and this concerned them both.  
  
The door slipped open and Telishia sauntered in, "Janeway, I suppose I may as well tell you my name seeing as you've been so insistent. I'm Commander Plum, I run this station."  
  
"Where is Tom Paris?"  
  
"We'll get to him, I have a lot to explain."  
  
"Alright, first I want you to explain what this place really is. It's no normal Starfleet station."  
  
Telishia laughed and poured herself a drink, "No, that it isn't, Captain. Welcome to Section 31."  
  
Janeway paled but Tuvok didn't know the significance of the name.  
  
"What is Section 31?" Tuvok predictably asked.  
  
"Your Captain knows," she answered wryly.  
  
"You can't use Tom to get to McAllister from here," Janeway growled. "The Federation is over 60,000 light years away."  
  
"Actually, it's only a light year away."  
  
"You expect me to believe that? I know where we are."  
  
Telishia took a sip of her drink, "In 2367 a Section 31 agent discovered the Mikan wormhole. It led to the Delta Quadrant. He immediately cloaked the entrance to keep its existence unknown."  
  
"A wormhole," Janeway gasped.  
  
"Yes, and I'll allow you to use it."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You leave Tom Paris behind."  
  
"I won't do that."  
  
"Then I'll have you and your crew imprisoned. If you're worried for his safety, don't be. McAllister will resign and I'll release him. I won't let any innocents die, that isn't why I became an agent."  
  
"You can't assure me his safety."  
  
"I can, I just did. He's a smart kid. I'm convinced he can take care of himself even if something were to go wrong."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Did you know Tom Paris is a trained Section 31 agent."  
  
Janeway narrowed her eyes, "He's not one of you."  
  
"No, no he's not, unfortunately. However, Mirage has trained him, quite well actually. He's extremely valuable to me. And as Mirage herself said, he is probably if not certainly a better agent than most posted here. It's not in my best interests to allow any harm to come to him."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"What other choice do you have? As we've been talking I've already disabled all of your weapons systems. And if you don't agree to my terms I won't allow you to leave here."  
  
"Alright. I agree but if anything happens to Tom Paris I will hunt you down."  
  
"Nothing will. And you'd never find me."  
  
* * Section Headquarters, Maximum Security Holding Cells * *  
  
"Can you get us out of the cell, Tom?"  
  
Tom nodded, "Yea, but what will we do when we're on the other side? The chances that we'd even make it half way down the corridor are slim to nil."  
  
"Not necessarily. I know this facility, Tom. I remember the layout from when we were brought here. I may be no good as a stealth agent but if you get us out of this cell I can take us back to the shuttle bay. Back to your ships shuttle."  
  
At the mention of the shuttle Tom pressed his eyes shut, Tom again saw Mirage raise her phaser, saw Janeway hit the shuttle as the blast impacted.  
  
Evey sensed his thoughts, "I'm sorry about your Captain, Tom but you can't allow Mirage to win. You can't let your Captain's attempts to save you be in vain. You need to get us out of here."  
  
"I don't know if I can…"  
  
"You said you could," Evey pointed out determinedly.  
  
"Yes but now_"  
  
"Nothing has changed," Evey interrupted. "If you don't escape for you, then do it for me, for Janeway, your grandfather do it for the whole goddamn Federation, Tom. Just get us out of here.  
  
He could see in slow motion Janeway flying back into the shuttle. Then she was in his arms but he never remembered moving. He'd told Mirage she'd pay for killing Kathryn.  
  
Evey was right, he needed to get them out of here.  
  
  
  
to be continued…  
  
The conclusion is next, I'll try and have it up soon… 


	4. Part Four

The Three Sisters  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
* * Voyager * *  
  
Janeway and Tuvok entered the briefing room where all the other senor officers were already waiting. Tuvok took his seat but Janeway remained standing.  
  
"We've discovered some disturbing news," Janeway announced and all were listening intently. "Apparently this station belongs to a covert operations unit of Starfleet called Section 31."  
  
"How did they get here?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"A wormhole. It leads right to Earth's backdoor and we've been ordered to enter it."  
  
Harry beamed, "We're going home."  
  
"Telishia plans to keep Tom Paris hostage as our toll to use her wormhole but I don't plan on leaving him behind. B'Elanna, what's the status on our weapons?"  
  
"They've activated some sort of dampening field around Voyager. Weapons are useless as long as we're within it and its set to follow us."  
  
"Is there any way to block it?"  
  
"Maybe, but they have extremely advanced defensive systems, forcefields, dampening fields, security…"  
  
"So if we get weapons back would we be able to launch a rescue?"  
  
B'Elanna sighed. She had hoped so much that Tom would return to Voyager with Janeway. She never wanted to have to answer this question. "No, they may have no weapons systems on the station but that's because they don't need them, even if we were able to block their dampening field they'd have another up before the hour."  
  
"You can't be saying that there is absolutely no way in."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. With all their forcefields in place I doubt even those inside would be able to get out."  
  
"Why don't we just go home and get backup from Starfleet?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
Janeway shook her head, "Section 31 has kept this wormhole a secret for years, its their only cover. Because we know about it, once we return their covers blown. Either they don't intend for us to make it through or they won't be here any longer when we return."  
  
Tuvok nodded, "A probable conclusion, however, I see no other course of action which would allow us to both retrieve Lt. Paris and return home."  
  
"You believe I should cut my losses? Leave him behind? I won't do that. I won't leave," they all nodded with sullen understanding, "but I won't ask you to stay, either." Now they were looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Voyager will go through the wormhole as planned. I have every faith that you will make it through."  
  
Chakotay got a sinking feeling in his stomach, she hadn't said 'we'. "And you, Captain?"  
  
"I will remain behind in the Santiago."  
  
Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry all began to protest at once but she held up her hand, "I won't change my mind. You have your orders."  
  
They all nodded reluctantly, all but B'Elanna, "Captain, permission to accompany you? I'm in no hurry to get home and no offense but you could use my help if you intend to pull this off." Janeway looked reluctant so she continued. "Please, I want to help you get Tom back. I won't leave without him either."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant. Prepare the shuttle we'll be leaving immediately."  
  
Everyone filed out with the exception of Chakotay who cornered Janeway, "Do you at least have a plan?"  
  
Janeway didn't move her gaze from the viewport,  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
* * Section Headquarters * *  
  
Tom had been able to get them out of the cell, every bit as flawlessly as his earlier tone had suggested. Security was excessive, though and Tom had used all his training to keep them out of sight and couldn't have done it without Evey remembering perfectly the route back to the dockingbay.  
  
They made it to the Cochran before anyone even knew they were gone. Tom sat down at the helm and studied the readings on the console. There was no way through all their forcefields.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
A fox like grin spread across Tom's handsome features. He specialized in pulling off the impossible.  
  
As he heard the footsteps behind him however, he realized 'impossible' had just become a lot more complicated. He slid his hand slowly to the phaser under the console spun around and fired.  
  
It was Mirage and she had fired at the same time.  
  
But not at him.  
  
Evey had jumped from her chair and was now sprawled out on the floor. Mirage was lying beside her, dead.  
  
He prayed Evey hadn't suffered the same fate but ran to the helm without checking.  
  
Evey didn't stand a chance if he couldn't get her out of here. Nobody here would help her, they had all wanted her dead long ago.  
  
Now more than ever, they needed to escape.  
  
* * The Santiago * *  
  
Voyager had made it through the wormhole.  
  
That knowledge was enough to make Janeway smile, even in the midst of the situation her and her crewman were in.  
  
They were planning an attack. Charging in phasers blasting.  
  
It was futile, they knew. But they had to try.  
  
That was when they received a ray of hope.  
  
In the form of the Cochran racing away from Section 31 at full impulse.  
  
* * The Cochran * *  
  
Tom set a course for a wormhole he'd discovered and knelt beside Evey. Voyager was not on sensors and she was in desperate need of treatment.  
  
"Tom?" she said with a sharp intake of breath. "Are we out?"  
  
Tom smiled, "Yes, we made it. We're going to be fine."  
  
Evey shook her head no, "My spirit is already leaving me. Tom, I need you to promise me something," he nodded, tightly gripping her hand. "I want you to go on and keep fighting. There is someone out there who loves you."  
  
"Loves me?"  
  
"Yes, she's worried about you and waiting for you to return to her, you must."  
  
"I don't think there's anyone out there who loves me, Evey. Now let me go get med kit." Evey wouldn't release his hand.  
  
"Take off my necklace." When he hesitated she spoke again. "Please, Tom. Do it."  
  
Tom did, it was the same black chain and purple coin shaped pendent that she'd been wearing when he'd met her all those years ago. "I want you to wear it, it will keep you safe and when you meet your soul mate it will glow," Evey began to drift away but uttered her last words before leaving, "Wear it always…"  
  
Tom watched in horrified fascination as her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.  
  
He'd promised to live but didn't know if he could. He pulled Evey close holding back tears and felt the familiar tingle of a transporter.  
  
He appeared on the Santiago and laid Evey down before looking up, "Captain?" Tom gasped. "You died."  
  
Janeway smiled and turned to someone up front, "Take us through."  
  
Tom just stared at Janeway as if she were a ghost, watching her in fascination as she knelt beside him. "Welcome back, Tom. We'll be in the Alpha Quadrant soon,"  
  
Tom nodded to shocked to do anything else.  
  
Janeway jumped up when the ship began to rock, "What's going on?" she shouted.  
  
"The wormhole is destabilizing!" B'Elanna cried.  
  
"Can you get us through?"  
  
"I think so…" B'Elanna fought the controls and the Santiago sailed through the opening just before it collapsed, forever sealing Section 31 in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
Janeway sighed with relief and headed back towards Tom. He was still holding Evey in his arms.  
  
Janeway sighed again and knelt beside him, "I'm sorry about Evey, Tom."  
  
He nodded, "She was just a kid…" he whispered.  
  
Janeway didn't know what to tell him, she'd never really met Evey and Tom had rarely talked about his time aboard the Miser but it had been clear how much Tom cared about her.  
  
"How are we back in the Alpha Quadrant?" he asked quietly.  
  
"The wormhole we went through led here. Section 31 found it years ago and used it to make their base in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Tom nodded and allowed Janeway to pull him up and lead him to one of the bunks… away from Evey.  
  
"You should get some rest Tom. It will take us a couple hours to catch up with Voyager and a little longer to reach Earth."  
  
Tom nodded dispassionately but didn't close his eyes. Janeway sighed for the gazillionith time and returned to the helm, relieving B'Elanna.  
  
B'Elanna allowed Janeway to take her place and went to the back. She wanted to see Tom for herself, to ensure that he was alright.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tom," she whispered when she reached him. She didn't know exactly what had been going on but Janeway had whispered to her that someone close to Tom had died.  
  
Tom sat up looking a little dazed and B'Elanna pulled him into a hug. She didn't know what made her do it but she hated seeing him so vulnerable. "I'm so glad that you're alright," she said pulling back. "We're home now and everything will be alright."  
  
Tom nodded. Maybe it could be.  
  
"Wha…" B'Ellana gasped.  
  
"What?" Tom asked concerned.  
  
"Your necklace, it's glowing."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Finally, finished!  
  
Now, to write the sequel. 


End file.
